Cinco veces que Tony y Bruce se abrazan platónicamente
by LatexoHPo
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]. Fic 5 más 1. Science boyfriends.


**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, etc. La historia a su autora original, y a mí la traducción y adaptación al español.

**Traducción** del fic:** Five times Bruce and Tony cuddled platonically**, de **zorrosci**

Espero que les guste ;)

**Cinco veces que Tony y Bruce se abrazan platónicamente**

1. _Post- batalla_

Dejar de ser Hulk siempre fue un calvario para Bruce. La transformación rompía todos los huesos de su cuerpo y estiraba sus músculos más allá de lo que debería ser capaz de soportar. Más que eso, el otro tipo gastaba su energía como el fuego quema la hierba seca. Su metabolismo alto combinando con aplastar y saltar quemaba seriamente sus calorías.

Decir que estaba agotado después de una transformación sería un gran eufemismo. Por lo general sólo tenía la fuerza suficiente para recuperar su modestia y luego tropezar a algún lugar seguro para dormir. Desde que se unió a Los Vengadores había sido una suerte que nunca tuviera que buscar ropa; Tony siempre le traía un poco después de la batalla, y él confiaba lo suficiente para quedarse dormido en su presencia una vez que abordaban el Quinjet.

Hoy la batalla lo había arrastrado una y otra vez, y Bruce estaba tan agotado que apenas terminó de vestirse antes de caer dormido justo en medio del cráter que Hulk había creado. Tony sonrió a su amigo con cariño y lo recogió para llevarlo de nuevo al Quinjet.

Sosteniendo al dormido físico sobre su pecho, Tony se sentó en uno de los bancos y antes de darse cuenta se había dormido y estaba siendo despertado por un sonriente Clint.

—Tú y el doc parecen bastante cómodos allí— se burló señalando los brazos de Tony, que todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de Bruce. —¿Hay algo que no nos están diciendo?

—Estás celoso porque no eres tú— replicó Tony antes de despertar al dormido científico, y volver a la Torre.

2. _Maratón de laboratorio de 50 horas._

Bruce y Tony eran diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero de alguna manera eran demasiado similares cuando coincidían en el laboratorio y casi no dormían o comían hasta que tenían un resultado. Eso estaba lejos de ser saludable, pero ambos afirmaban que por la ciencia valía la pena.

Después de uno de esos casos en los que estaban terminando el experimento que los había mantenido despiertos durante cincuenta horas, se encontraron a sí mismos buscando la primera superficie suave en la que acostarse después de las copiosas cantidades de cafeína consumidas se disiparon.

Era, de hecho, por la falta de sueño que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ambos se habían recogido en el mismo lugar para tener algo del sueño que necesitaban desesperadamente. Acabaron acomodándose en el sofá del laboratorio, ajenos a la presencia del otro.

A medida que dormían, la necesidad de calidez los unió, y pronto fueron un desastre de miembros enredados como sus mentes inconscientes de cansancio, uniendo sus cuerpos a la fuente de calor más cercana.

Cuando se despertaron, había un traqueteo en los ductos de aire, seguido por un chasquido de la cámara de un teléfono.

—Espera a que Nat vea esto— se hizo eco desde el ducto metálico.

—¡Oye, cerebro de pájaro, ocúpate de tus asuntos o haré que JARVIS ponga trampas en el sistema de ventilación!— gritó Tony al techo con fastidio.

3. Noche de película.

Los jueves por la noche era para ver películas en la Torre Vengadores. Steve pensó que la actividad era buena para unir al equipo, y Tony pensó que era una buena oportunidad para enseñar a Steve y a Thor sobre el mundo moderno (y si había veces que las películas ponían a Steve increíblemente incómodo, bueno, era sólo un extra).

Steve y Bruce entraron en la sala común con varios cuencos grandes de palomitas de maíz, y los pusieron en la mesa de centro.

—Ven y siéntate conmigo, Brucie— llamó Tony desde el sofá de dos piezas. —He reservado este lugar para mi impresionante y genio hermano de ciencia.

Bruce rodó los ojos pero sonrió con cariño mientras se unía a Tony. Clint abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Natasha le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que se quedó callado. Steve se dirigió al sofá y se sentó entre Thor y Natasha; la película comenzó.

Esa semana le tocó a Thor escoger la película, y había elegido "De Vuelta a Casa", porque había escuchado que era 'la épica historia de tres valientes guerreros que se unieron para luchar contra su camino de regreso a casa'.

Nadie podía negar que la película era linda, pero no podía mantener el interés de cualquier científico. A sólo treinta minutos de película, Tony estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bruce y Bruce tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre la de Tony.

—Te dije que algo pasaba con esos dos— susurró Clint a Natasha desde el brazo del sofá.

—Sólo están cansados. No hay nada más allá de eso. Si estuvieran juntos lo sabría— dijo ella entre dientes.

—Parecen estar muy bien juntos, sin embargo— contribuyó Steve en voz baja.

—Están más cómodos uno con el otro. ¿No es así como los _hermanos-en-armas_ deberían ser?— exclamó Thor, ganándose una ronda de _shhh_ de los otros tres.

—Diez dólares a que estarán durmiendo juntos sin inocencia antes de fin de mes— desafió Clint.

—Perderás— respondió Natasha.

—Dos meses— dijo Steve, provocando que los espías le miraran con sorpresa. —Estarán bailando uno alrededor del otro un tiempo. Creo que les tomará dos meses.

Los tres asintieron y luego volvieron su atención a la película.

4. _Temporada de gripe._

Tony se sentía miserable. Sentía que había sido atropellado por un tren. Un tren con al menos cincuenta carros cargados hasta el tope. También se sentía como si se hubiera empapado en sudor y luego fuera arrojado a la tundra ártica a medio invierno. Para empeorar las cosas, el arc-reactor empujaba cada vez que tosía, causándole sacudidas de dolor a través de su pecho.

Los otros decidieron darle esquinazo. Estaba lejos de ser agradable cuando enfermaba. Bruce era el único que se atrevía a entrar al apartamento de Tony porque, a) no podía contagiarse; b) era el médico oficial del grupo y c) el lloriqueo de Tony no le molestaba lo suficiente como para provocar la salida del otro sujeto.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Bruce mientras se asomaba a la habitación de Tony.

—No.

—¿Has comido?

—Sí— señaló Tony el cuenco vacío sobre la mesita de noche que Bruce le había llevado antes lleno de sopa.

—Eso es un comienzo— aprobó Bruce.

—Sería un comienzo si no me sintiera como Wile. E. Coyote después de ser aplastado por un yunque— cortó Tony.

—Lo siento. No hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso. Descanso y tiempo— respondió Bruce de manera uniforme. —Hablando de eso, probablemente deberías dormir.

Se giró para irse, pero un sonido patético tras él lo detuvo.

—¿No podrías quedarte?— preguntó Tony casi suplicante.

Bruce se giró de nuevo y miró al multimillonario. Tony realmente parecía estar adolorido; sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre y prácticamente estaba rogando que se quedara. Incapaz de saber qué tan enfermo estaba, aunque si Tony estaba dispuesto a pedirle en realidad que se quedara, Bruce se dirigió a una silla en el rincón y se sentó.

—¡Vamos! No puedes enfermarte gracias al amigo verde, ¡ven aquí!— instó Tony.

Bruce vaciló, pero cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Además, eso de la radiación te hace muy cálido y me estoy congelando— dijo Tony mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Bruce.

Bruce suspiró cuando se percató de lo que Tony quería, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama. Dejó que Tony se arrimara más, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre. Para ser justos, parecía realmente muy enfermo, y otras personas habían querido utilizar a Bruce en cosas mucho peores que ser 'una bolsa de agua caliente humana'. Es más, la presencia de Bruce parecía ayudar a Tony a relajarse, y pronto sus suaves ronquidos llenaron la habitación.

Bruce sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba al mecánico dormido y se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia.

5. _12 de abril._

Bruce no estaba muy seguro de por qué había reaccionado tan fuertemente, lo único que sabía era que desde que JARVIS le dijo la fecha se había quedado temblando y sollozando en el suelo, con la mente llena de recuerdos terribles. Estaba bastante seguro de que no podría sostenerse en pie si lo intentaba, pero por el momento no tenía muchas granas de intentarlo.

Se oyeron pasos suaves, pero se precipitó a alejarse de la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Bruce, estás bien?— preguntó Tony en voz baja.

Bruce intentó responder, pero lo único que salió fueron ahogados sollozos agravados por su frustración al no poder comunicarse. Lo intento de nuevo, pero esta vez todo lo que logró fueron pequeños jadeos sin aliento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tony cruzó la habitación, se hundió en el suelo y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando una mano arriba y debajo de la espalda en un intento de calmar los sollozos que hacían temblar el cuerpo de Bruce. Apretó a Bruce cuando su temblor se hizo más violento; intentando confortar al hombro roto como a su propio corazón que se rompió un poco al ser testigo del desmoronamiento de su mejor amigo.

—Él la mató— murmuró Bruce entrecortadamente en el hombro de Tony. —Finalmente ibamos a ser libres, y él la mató… la mató.

Tony asintió con empatía, sin saber qué más hacer, y continuó acunando al físico contra su cuerpo.

Bruce levantó la cabeza y se apartó un poco para que sus ojos rojos e hinchados pudieran ver los de Tony.

—No dejaba de golpearla. Ella cayó al suelo y él se arrodilló sobre ella y la agarró por los hombros. La sacudió, y su cabeza rebotó en el pavimento. Cerré los ojos. No podía ver, pero todavía podía oírlo; le oía romperle la cabeza contra el pavimento… y… cuando abrí los ojos… ella estaba tan quieta… y había tanta sangre…— confesó Bruce en voz baja mientras miraba simultáneamente a Tony y en medio de él al pasado.

—Lo siento, Bruce— dijo Tony no del todo seguro de que era lo correcto de decir, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo.

El silencio llenó la habitación con su sofocante presencia, y Tony se preguntó su había dicho algo incorrecto.

—No, lo siento. No tengo idea de por qué reaccioné así. Yo… lo siento— murmuró Bruce.

—Está bien si estás molesto, Bruce— respondió Tony, un poco sorprendido, aunque quizá no tan sorprendido dado que era él quien hablaba y no el otro hombre que había tenido la necesidad de disculparse por lo que sentía que era más que una razonable reacción a lo que tenía atravesado. Oír lo que Bruce había pasado le hacía sentir enfermo, y con un poco de ganas de llorar, y no tendría que haberlo vivido a través de él.

—Yo sólo… Yo… No he pensado en eso en mucho tiempo. He estado tan concentrado en huir durante tanto tiempo. Todo en lo que tenía tiempo para pensar era en ir un paso delante de Ross y sus hombres… Mantenerme oculto y bajo control… Encontrar mi próxima comida y un lugar para dormir… La mayoría de las veces sólo tenía una vaga idea de la fecha… Pero esta mañana me desperté con la sensación de seguridad en el lugar en el que tengo la suerte de llamar casa… Y cuando JARVIS me dijo qué día era… no pude evitarlo… simplemente todo volvió… fue todo tan claro… Como si estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Sólo… no puedo… es…

Tony apretó brevemente al hombre que temblaba en sus brazos mientras su explicación se desvanecía en un balbuceo lloroso. No tenía idea de qué decir, pero esperaba que su presencia mostrara a Bruce lo mucho que le importaba. No quería nada más que limpiar cada una de las lágrimas de Bruce y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Así que en su lugar se balanceó suavemente atrás y adelante hasta que Bruce se tranquilizó y entonces se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar el desayuno (Tony insistió que Bruce debía comer algo).

I.** ;)**

—¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto durante todo este tiempo?— jadeó Tony rodando su espalda en la suave cama.

—¿Porque éramos demasiado tontos para darnos cuenta de que los dos queríamos esto?— dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba a un lado para estar frente al otro hombre.

—Eso me molesta. ¡Ambos somos genios!— respondió Tony, su respiración ahora más cerca de lo normal.

—No cuando se trata de esto, al parecer— sonrió Bruce.

—¿Qué? ¿No fue bueno para ti?— respondió Tony con fingida ofensa.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes— dijo Bruce y suavemente se inclinó para besar la frente de Tony.

—Hey, quédate aquí— pidió Tony capturando a Bruce con ambos brazos y jalándolo hasta que el otro hombre quedó parcialmente encima de él.

La pareja se acurrucó y se durmió con las extremidades entrelazadas, conscientes del ruido de suave raspado por encima de ellos, del arquero entrometido, era su manera de decirles a los demás que de alguna manera Steve había ganado la apuesta. (¡Dos meses y un día! Tenía que ser engañado de alguna manera).


End file.
